


as sweet as strawberry

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Eunhae are kinda stupid, Gen, Implied Relationships, Leeteuk to the rescue, They try to bake a cake but fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything was going absolutely perfectly. Or at least that's what Hyukjae thought.[ or in which Donghae & Hyukjae try to bake a cake but miserably fail. ]





	as sweet as strawberry

Everything was going absolutely perfectly. Or at least that's what Hyukjae thought. He looked up at the clock, a grin of satisfaction on his face.

It was about 11:15 in the night, leaving roughly 45 minutes to bake the cake for Heechul-hyung. Perfect. 

He opened the fridge to take out a few ingredients before the fresh smell of strawberries hit his nose. He whipped around, only to catch the culprit red-handed.

"Yah Lee Donghae, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The other man tried to respond, his cheeks stuffed with strawberries. Hyukjae sighed, snatching the box away from him.

"Those are supposed to be for Heechul-hyung you dumbass! Now can you be helpful for once and do as I say?"

Donghae nodded, still chewing on the strawberries. Hyukjae eyed his puffed-up cheeks and shook his head. He was far too used to this. . . Just how many strawberries were in Donghae's mouth right now!?

"Switch on the oven for preheating. Mix the butter and sugar. Cut up the chocolate. I'll prepare the frosting till then."

The dancer rapidly instructed as the other simply followed along, humming softly to himself. Hyukjue turned towards the chocolate just in time to see the puppy-eyed male opening his mouth for a bite of the sweet chocolate.

He quickly smacked Donghae on the head, reprimanding him just as fast.

"Stop eating the ingredients! We won't have any more if you continue like this.

"Ehhhh but Hyuk-jaeee it's chocolate! How am I supposed to resist something so delicious?"

The other whined back, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll buy you more. Now bring all the things you've made here, we need to mix everything together."

Donghae skipped over to the other counter and brought over the bowls. Hyukjae rolled up his sleeves and dumped the bowl of flour in, a huge cloud of white erupting everywhere.

They both coughed, watching as the flour settled over the entire dorm kitchen. Donghae took one look at Hyukjae's now clown-like face and erupted into laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

Hyukjae's annoyed scowl quickly melted into a huge smile as he joined Donghae, howling with laughter.

"You look like an old man!" 

Donghae spoke gleefully, his tone childish.

"So do you!"

Hyukjae stuck his tongue out and responded just as childishly, crossing his arms.

"Okay phew. . . Let's get back to work. It's already 11:30!"

Hyukjae finally stood up straight and walked up to the counter, mixing all the ingredients together. He took a quick look back at the oven only to see that the light wasn't blinking its usual green.

_ **Wait a goddamn minute.** _

_"YAH LEE DONGHAE DID YOU EVEN TURN THE OVEN ON!?"_

Silence.  
A second passed.  
And then a minute. 

"Oops. . ?" 

Donghae responded, his voice quiet. He rubbed his hands together and laughed nervously, slowly opening the can of premade frosting to avoid looking at Hyukjae's face. 

"I know that our fans joke that you have no braincells, but at this point, I think they might be right." 

Hyukjae deadpanned in response, taking another glance at the clock on the wall and rubbing his temple in frustration. There were only 20 minutes left and there was no way in hell they could finish baking the cake in that time. 

His eyes caught on another problem as he rested his elbow on the kitchen counter. There seemed to be some kind of white dust-like substance all over the kitchen. He jolted around in shock and ran a finger over the counter, only to swipe up a thick layer of. . . wait a minute was it-/p> 

"Flour. The flour flew all over the kitchen when you dumped it into the bowl." 

Donghae completed what was in Hyukjae's mind as he drew a weird blob that seemed like it was meant to be a cat in the flour. Hyukjae groaned in frustration as he began venting to nobody in particular. 

"This is exactly what happened last time as well! And now there is flour over the **entire** dorm kitchen and Teukie-hyung is going to kill us if he found out that we did thi-" 

"You both are very lucky that Teukie-hyung was expecting something like this would happen." 

A soft voice spoke from the doorway, full of humour. The duo whipped their heads around, a wave of horror washing over them as they stared at the hyung in question who was standing at the door. 

And there stood Jungsoo in all his midnight glory, fluffy hair messy, the usual kind smile on his face and a small cake in his hands. 

The younger duo could only gape in surprise as their leader walked in and past them, his face lit up by the soft glow of the candles burning on the cake. He gently placed the cake down, the words 'Happy Birthday Heenim' visible on it. 

Jungsoo let out a soft sigh and looked around the kitchen, running a hand through his hair and rolling up the sleeves of his simple white shirt. 

"Well? Are you both just going to stand there? Or are you going help your poor old hyung clean this place before Heechul returns?" 

He asked, leaning against the counter. Donghae and Hyukjae stared at each other for a second before jolting forward in unison, arms spread out wide for a hug. Jungsoo laughed as they both pounced on him, a groan escaping his mouth as they all landed on the floor, the younger members staring at him with bright smiles. 

"What would we do without you Leeteuk-hyung? Thank you~!" 

They chorused together, helping their leader up. All three of them picked up a dirty cloth and started wiping the flour off everything, humming in the process. 

In the end, it was all worth it, seeing Heechul's surprised expression and wide gummy smile as he saw the cake and the exhausted younger members asleep beside it with their heads resting against the half-awake leader. 

Jungsoo's voice was soft as he smiled and tilted his head, motioning towards the cake. 

_"Happy Birthday Heechul-ah. The kids worked hard for this."_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this small drabble i came up with while i was supposed to be studying!!
> 
> might write a second part sometime later <3


End file.
